Amor de oficina
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Yaoi: Claude, dueño de la empresa constructora mas prestigiosa, se enamora de su asistente. Alois Trancy. Un joven tres años menor que el. Mal sumary, denle una oportunidad, onegai
1. Solos en la oficina

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Yana toboso, yo solo me adjudico la trama._**  
**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **A.U. (_Universo alterno_)

* * *

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi (hombre X hombre), lenguaje vulgar, intento de humor y en proximos capítulos lemon, y tal vez un poco de OoC -Decidan ustedes, pues no se si los pensamientos cuentan como OoC-  
_

* * *

**Pareja principal: **_Claude x Alois  
_

* * *

Violeta**Blak: **_¡Kya! -Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomeeeeeeen- Por no actualizar mis otros fic's ( y en los fic's que leo no e podido dejar Review D:) pero es que la escuela me está matando, solo nos quedan dos semanas de escuela, luego la graduación y después por fin dos meses de vacaciones de verano! Y espero poder actualizar en ese momento :3. Uff... Bueno. Este es como un regalo para todas aquellas que dejaron Reviews y me agregaron a alertas y a favoritos en el One-Shot de **¡Yo no estoy celoso!**. Este iba a ser otro One-Shot pero me dije a mi misma: _''Mi misma, ¿no se merece esta linda pareja algo mas que un One-shot?''. _ Y fue así como yo misma me convencí. :3 Espero que les guste, por que este fic tendrá mucho humor y romance, y es 1,000% sexoso (Ya que es Alois de quien estamos hablando y que el pedófilo de Claude lo sigue xD.)  
_

* * *

.:. Capitulo I .:.  
.

_-Solos en la oficina-  
_  
.

* * *

**Claude P.O.V.**

Me encontraba trabajando tranquílamente en mi escritorio cuando el teléfono de mi oficina sonó estruendosamente, cortando mi paz. Suspiré con el ceño levemente fruncido y cogí el teléfono.

Mi asistente no me dejó ni contestar.

- Su molesta novia en la linea uno señor~ - me informó cantando Alois, mi asistente, al otro lado de la linea. Yo rodé los ojos. Ese Alois, a pesar de tener ya 20 años, parecía que tenía de asistente a un niño de primaria.

- Ok - contesté frío, como siempre y atendí la llamada. - ¿Que quieres Hannah? - pregunté poniendo el alta voz, y concentrándome en firmar unos papeles importantes de algunos clientes.

- ¡¿Como que, que quiero? ¡Eres un insensible! ¡¿Por que no me preguntas por como estoy? ¡¿O que estoy haciendo? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿No te preocupo? ¡Contestame! - me gruño mi ''delicada'' novia al teléfono.

Yo solo suspiré, estaba cansado de sus tontas peleas y llamadas a mi trabajo a cada 15 minutos. No me dejaba ni respirar.

- Hannah, déjame respirar aunque sea un día... - susurré con monotonía mientras leía unos documentos en donde estaban los nuevos diseños de los edificios para los cuales habían contratado a la compañía.

Oí un ''sollozo lastimero'' al otro lado de la linea por parte de mi novia, pero no me importó.

- ¡To odio! ¡Solo piensas en ti mismo! ¡Insesible! ¡No vengas para mi casa hoy! ¡No te dejaré entrar! ¡Bastardo! - me gritó ''llorando''.

- No me importa que no me dejes entrar, tampoco iba a ir de todas formas... No me apetece que empieces a molestar, a gritar y a enojarte por cualquier estupidez. A sí que adiós. - iba a hundir el botón de enganchar, pero su grito inundó todo el cuarto antes de que pudiera enganchar.

- ¡Pudrete Claude! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó! - y entonces fue ella la que enganchó.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios. ¡Al fin esa chica había hecho algo inteligente y que me beneficiara a mí!

- ¡Oh Mi Dios! ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo! - gritó Alois que había entrado a mi despacho sin permiso y estaba contra la puerta cerrada del mismo, abrazándose a la carpeta de papeles que tenía en las manos y con una cara de espanto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. - ¡Claude Faustus a sonreído!

Yo suspiré y recompuse mi cara de seriedad y frialdad.

- Sr. Trancy, ¿cuantas veces le e dicho que antes de entrar a mi oficina toque la puerta? - pregunté entrelazando mis manos en el escritorio y mirando a Alois con ambas cejas alzadas.

El solo suspiró, sentándose en la silla de enfrente a mi escritorio y cruzando las piernas, mientras colocaba la carpeta de papeles en las mismas y me miraba fijamente. Yo solo me acomodé mis espejuelos.

- Claude, para tener 23 años eres un completo amargado y sordo. Llamé a tu puerta como cinco veses, esta vez, y como no contestabas, por los gritos de tu estruendosa ex-novia, pues me decidí a entrar. Uff, y tienes suerte de que te dejara, creo que por eso sonreías con tanta felicidad - soltó una risita.

- Alois, a lo que viniste. - dije con un poco de fastidio en la voz.

El nombrado rodó los ojos.

- Si, si, si, a lo que vine. - me entregó la carpeta llena de papeles.

Yo la abrí y observé su contenido que eran unos cuantos diseños para una mansión de cinco pisos de alto y cien pies de ancho. Alcé la mirada de nuevo a Alois, para pedir explicación.

El me entendió enseguida.

- Es para Sebastián, quiere una casa cerca de la playa que esté lista antes de su boda para poder pasar allí la luna de miel. Quiere que el primer piso sea la sala, el family y el baño de visitas, el segundo piso que tenga la cocina y el comedor, en el tercero de tres a cuatro habitaciones para huéspedes con baño incluido en cada uno de ellos. En el cuarto piso una piscina con vista a la playa y que tenga duchas para bañarse allí cuando salgan de la misma. Y en el quinto, será su habitación y la de su esposo, que tenga un baño espacioso, con un jacuzzi de piso sustituyendo la bañera. Me dijo que lo llamaras para explicarte mejor, ya que quiere que todo sea perfecto, pues ese por lo que me dijo, ese es su regalo sorpresa para llevar a Ciel en la luna de miel. - sonrió con todas las ganas del mundo Alois. - ¡Kya! Ya me imagino a Ciel cuando vea la mansión. ¡Se va a poner todo rojo! - exclamó mientras soltaba una musical risa.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

- A Sebastián le gusta exagerar cuando se trata de Ciel - comenté mirando la hora que era en mi computadora. - Hmmm, ya te puedes ir Alois, son las 6:00 de la tarde. - le dije volviéndome a ajustar los espejuelos y mirándolo. - Yo me quedaré aquí hasta mas tarde hoy, tendré que hacer unas cuantas llamadas y tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado que tengo que arreglar - informé seco a mi asistente.

Alois rodó los ojos.

- Yo también me voy a quedar, no lo pienso dejar solo hasta sabrá Dios que hora. Aparte yo también tengo trabajo atrasado de la semana pasada, por enfermarme. - contestó parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta, con un va y ven de caderas muy sensual...

¡¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Llevaba ya dos meses así, pensando cosas no muy sanas de mi asistente Alois Trancy, que también se había convertido en un buen amigo, de esos que de joden la vida y son como un dolor de trasero, pero que harían cualquier cosa para hacerte reír... Juck, ya me estoy poniendo cursi. Y eso no es mi estilo.

Bueno, como decía, ya hace dos meses que Aloys Trancy se a vuelto un estimulante en mi parte baja. Lo que logró que ya no pudiera rendir bien en la cama con Hannah y con las otras chicas que tenía aventuras. Que cada una era mas hermosa que la anterior, pero que ultima mente no las podía ver así. Y todo por culpa del cuerpo de ese dichoso chico rubio. Es que, a pesar de ser ya un hombre adulto, aunque solo en años, ya que en personalidad era como un niño de jardín, su cara tierna, sus grandes ojos azules, sus largas y cremosas piernas, su cintura fina -si a pesar de ser hombre tenía cintura- y un trasero redondo, apetecible. Y sus labios, esos labios un poco gruesos y rosados, casi rojos, que cuando hablaba me daban ganas de tomarlo de la noca y plantarle un beso al estilo francés.

Pero yo no soy impulsivo, y logro mantener mis pensamientos y acciones a raya. Así que solo me complazco por las noches en mi baño, pensando en todo lo que le haría a Trancy.

Diablos, de solo pensarlo sentía como el pantalón se me apretaba. Suspiré, esta noche sería muy larga sabiendo que Alois estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas, solo y con esa cara de concentración en firmar papeles. Definitiva mete me volvería loco.

- Será mejor que me concentre en el papeleo - susurré y me puse a trabajar.

**Alois P.O.V.**

Bostecé por como... ¿La quinta vez en el ultimo minuto? Algo por el estilo. Ya eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, y aquí seguíamos mi sexy jefe y yo, trabajando. ¡¿Por que demonios me había tenido que enfermar la semana pasada? ¡¿Por que?

Bueno, ya que, es normal que me enferme de vez en cuando, después de todo, sigo siendo un humano. Chasqueé la lengua, ¿por que pude haber sido mejor una lechuga? ¿O una piedra? Así no me enfermaría... Aun que pensándolo bien, las plantas si se enferman. ¿Y las rocas, se enfermarán? No lo creo...

¡Kya! ¡Ya el sueño me esta afectando la cabeza!

Gemí. Por culpa de estar pensando en tonterías me corté un dedo con un abre cartas. Me llevé el dedo a la boca, para evitar el sangrado y fui hacia los baños de la oficina para desinfectarme la herida.

Ya cuando tuve la mano desinfectada volví a mi escritorio a revisar otros estúpidos papeles y encontré uno que no era de los que tenía que revisar yo, si no mi jefe, así que, sin tocar la puerta me escabullí por la misma. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie en esa oficina solo iluminada por una lampara. Entonces escuché el agua de la ducha correr -si el jefe tenía una ducha en su oficina, por si se quedaba a dormir aquí o por si se quedaba hasta tarde- y supe que se estaría duchando. Dejé el documento en su escritorio y me disponía a salir cuando algo me detuvo.

- Alois - me llamó mi jefe, pero sonó mas a un... ¿gruñido?

Sacudí la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, estaba escuchando mal o algo así.

Tal vez se le había quedado su toalla o algo y para eso me llamaba. Miré a todos lados y vi que, efectivamente, allí se encontraba la toalla, guindada en el perchero, la tomé y abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño, sin hacer ruido, y lo que vi me dejó totalmente helado, desorientado y con un hilo de sangre bajándome por las fosas nasales.

¡Carajo! ¡No todos los días ves a tu jefe el-cubo-número-uno-de-hielo desnudo, con la espalda en las baldosas, de ojos cerrados, con el agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo, y gruñendo y jadeando de vez en cuando mientras se masturbaba!

Y... ¡Dios! ¡Lo habían bendecido con una cosa _extremadamente_ grande!

Me lamí los labios.

- Alois... Oh...¡así! - dijo mientras se frotaba mas fuerte.

Mmmm, con que era conmigo la cosa, ¿eh? -risa mental diabólica- Pues su fantasía se volverá realidad. Claude Sexy Faustus...

Me deshice de mi ropa y de mis zapatos, poco a poco, para que no notara que estaba allí y me escabullí dentro de la ducha.

Ahí si sintió mi presencia, y abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido e intentó decirme algo pero lo único que salio de su boca fue un...

- ¡Ah!

... puesto que ya me avía arrodillado y estaba sustituyendo su mano...

* * *

Violeta**Blak**: Bueno, ese fue el pequeño primer capitulo :3  
Voy a ver cuando escribo el 2do. ^^ y cuando actualizo los demás.  
- _En el proximo capitulo de este fic va a ver lemon, si quieren y si les gustó el fic ^^ -  
_¿Reviews, para esta pervertida Yaoista? .3.

Mata-ne~~


	2. Pasión en la oficina

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Yana toboso, yo solo me adjudico la trama._**  
**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **A.U. (_Universo alterno_)

* * *

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi (hombre X hombre), lenguaje vulgar, intento de humor y en este capitulo hay lemon, y tal vez un poco de OoC -Decidan ustedes, pues no se si los pensamientos cuentan como OoC-, puede que ortografía, ya que siempre se me queda algo  
_

* * *

**Pareja principal: **_Claude x Alois  
_

* * *

Violeta**Blak:** _¡Hola! Bueno, no voy a poner mucho Blah, Blah, Blah. Solo les digo que en este capitulo hay lemmon (corto, creo ._.U) Dedicado a** Breyito-Black-Lupin **, ¡te quiero linda! ¡Gracias por leer mis locuras y decirme mis errores para mejorarlos! .3. ¡Y a los que me dejaron review's, me añadieron a favoritos, alertas de fanfic, y de autora! ¡Tambien los quiero! ¡Los adoro a todos!...Sin mas, el capítulo._

* * *

.:. Capitulo II .:.

_-Pasión en la oficina-_

* * *

**Claude P.O.V.**

Joder.

Me sentía en el mismo paraíso al sentir la cálida boca de Alois rodando mi miembro, y que el utilizara su lengua jugando con la cabeza del mismo, mientras que sus manos estaban masajeando mis testículos. Sus ojos miraban los míos, con aparente inocencia, su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su cara debido a las gotas de agua. Mierda, me iba a correr de tan solo verlo arrodillado con mi pene en su boca, sus cachetes inflados por el mismo, sus manos cálidas y su mirada inocente.

Solté un gruñido sobrenatural cuando se metió mi miembro completo hasta su garganta y me miraba con la mirada maliciosa. Yo tenía una de mis manos en la perilla del agua de la ducha y la otra estaba en las baldosas, para no caerme. Joder y doble mierda. Alois si que sabía como hacerme sentir placer y, por esa razón, involuntariamente empecé a mover las caderas contra su húmeda y cálida boca. Gruñí.

- Mierda - musité cuando sentía que estaba apunto de correrme en su boca. - Mierda Alois quita de allí... Joder... Me voy a correr si no paras... - demasiado tarde, en una lamida mas profunda de Alois me corrí fuertemente en su boca, pegando mi cabeza contra las frías baldosas mientras trataba de recuperar mi respiración. Miré a Alois el cual estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se limpiaba los rastros de mi semen que se escurrían por sus carnosos e hinchados labios. El estaba todavía arrodillado, pero con las piernas abiertas y se notaba la clara erección que tenía. Eso volvió a despertarme mi miembro. No me contuve y llevado por la lujuria me abalancé sobre él y probé mi sabor en su boca. Lo recosté contra las baldosas desesperada mente, mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban en una guerra antigua y sus manos me rodeaban el cuello al igual que sus piernas en mis caderas. Tomé su erección en mis manos y empecé a masajear de arriba hacia abajo, el solo jadeaba en mi boca mientras tiraba de mis cabellos y empezaba a embestir contra mi mano.

- Joder - musitó castañeando los dientes consumido por el placer. - Si hubiera sabido que ibas a reaccionar así me hubiera aventado desde hace tiempo - dijo con voz ronca mientras arqueaba su espalda y gemía sonoramente. Yo solo gruñí fuerte mientras le tomaba de los glúteos con las dos manos y lo alzaba en vilo para llevarlo al sofá-cama que había dentro de mi oficina, no me importó dejar la ducha prendida, lo único que me importaba era pasar un buen rato con el rubio causante de muchos de mis sueños húmedos. Patético, lo se, paresia un adolescente hormonal, pero es que este rubio me volvía loco, y eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Ni aun que mi vida dependiera de ello.

Le empecé a lamer el cuello una vez que estuvo recostado, mientras que él apretaba mi trasero y reía con placer al oír como gruñía lleno de ganas por poseerlo de una vez. Moví mis caderas contra su trasero dando embestidas falsas que hicieron que gritara, jadeara y gimiera una sarta que incoherencias. Yo sonreí egocéntrico contra su cuello, para después morderlo, para dejar una gran marca.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claude! - jadeó en mi oído - Necesito m-mas... - continuó enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda y arqueando la misma para que nuestras erecciones se rosaran. Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. La sensación de nuestras dos erecciones juntas fue lo mas placentero que había experimentado. Yo jamás me había acostado con un hombre, pero el era la excepción. Y el placer que me daba era mejor que con esas mujerzuelas con las que me acostaba. - Necesito que entres dentro de mí, por favor. - jadeó otra vez, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta tocar nuestras erecciones. Ahora fue mi turno de jadear.

- Mierda, Alois - gruñí como animal en celo y lo besé desesperado mordiendo y succionando sus rojos e hinchados labios para luego dejarlo de hacer, ponerle tres dedos en la boca para que los lubricara. El captó el mensaje a la primera y empezó a lubricarlos de una manera sensual, lo cual me excitó mas, si es que era posible. Cuando terminó de dejarlos lo suficientemente mojados me sonrió con lujuria pura. El el era la lujuria en persona y yo el pecador al cual no le importaba caer en las flamas del infierno solo por probarlo.

Llevé uno de los dedos a su entrada, abriéndome paso por sus glúteos redondos. El no se tensó ni un poco, por lo cual supe que ya tenía experiencia en esto. Y de tan solo pensarlo me enfurecí. ¿A cuantos se habría entregado este niñato? Gruñí y entré otro dedo en él, algo furioso y un poco brusco. Pero el solo gimió desesperado, esperando por mas. Hice movimientos circulares y luego en forma de tijeras, para agrandar su diminuta entrada y luego procedí con el último, entrando y saliendo de la misma. El gemía y pedía que entrara en el ya, mientras se masturbaba con una de sus manos y con la otra se aferraba al sofá. Yo, con la otra mano le acariciaba y le aruñaba las piernas. Y luego de unos momentos saqué los dedos y me posicioné entre sus piernas, para entrar en el de una sola estocada. Soltó un grito de placer y dolor a la misma vez y movió las caderas a un ritmo desesperado, como el mio. Yo lo tomé por la cabeza y por la cintura y lo bese con mucha pasión. Y los dos nos perdimos en el placer de nuestras bocas. Mientras marcábamos un ritmo desesperado, cambiamos de posición, quedando el sobre mi, montándome, mientras yo le ayudaba, controlando las embestidas.

Otra vez mierda.

Su calidez y estreches me invadían en cada penetración. Me iba a correr. Pero esta vez quería que el se corriera primero. Así que empecé a a jalar su miembro con fuerza. El gemía y no paraba de brincar, aferrándose a mis hombros, aumentando mas. Se iba a correr, y yo lo sabía.

- ¡C-C-Claude! - gimió tan alto que pensé que se quedaría afónico. Y yo lo hice unos minutos después.

- ¡Alois!

El calló rendido y bañado en sudor, contra mi. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con mucha rapidez. Permanecimos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran. Alois se paró con cuidado de encima mio y se fue hasta el baño, yo lo seguí.

Vi que se iba a comenzar a vestir pero lo detuve de un tirón del brazo.

- ¿Que haces? - pregunté.

El me miró confundido.

- Vistiéndome - me contestó como si fuera yo un retrasado.

Yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿No te vas a dar un baño? - pregunté con un tono un poco frío señalando la ducha.

- Sí, pero me bañaré en mi departamento, ya es muy tarde, son las 3:35 de la madrugada, si me apresuro cogeré el bus de las 4:00 de la madrugada que va directo a mi departamento y me baño, duermo luego como una hora y me levanto a las 5:30 me visto y cojo el bus y llego aquí nuevamente a las 6:00 para empezar mi trabajo - me contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo lo empujé dentro de la bañera.

- Yo te llevo. - dije en tono de orden. - Ahora solo báñate. Te espero afuera. - y me largue de allí para esperarle fuera del baño.

...

**Alois P.O.V.**

Claude me traía a mi casa y íbamos en un total y completo silencio. Yo estaba que me moría del sueño. Y, ¿porque no decirlo? Mi pobre trasero palpitaba del dolor, por obvias razones, el miembro de mi jefe era mucho mas grande a los que yo estaba acostumbrado. Sí, me e acostado con muchos hombres. Le e brindado placer a muchos y e vuelto maricas a muchos de ellos. Por no decir la mayoría. Sonreí mientras miraba por el cristal del llamativo carro de Claude. Nada más que un BMW plateado. Era tan cómodo...

- ¡Ahhh! - bostecé, encogiéndome en mi asiento.

Claude por fin se dignó en dirigirme la palabra. Solo para preguntar algo obvio.

- ¿Te as acostado con muchos hombres no es así?

Yo no lo miré.

- Sí. En la preparatoria atraje muchos a mi lado de la acera.**(1)** - sonreí como un completo bastardo, recordando las caras de las porristas al ver a los chicos mas populares babeaban por mí y no por ellas. Mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Entonces sentí como una mano tocaba mi pierna. La mano de Claude. Lo miré, son una mano manejaba el carro y la otra me acariciaba las piernas, pero su expresión facial era nula. Como se no estuviese haciendo nada. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero el se me adelantó.

- No te vas a acostar con nadie más. Solo conmigo. - me dijo aparcando el carro frente a mi casa, y luego mirándome con seriedad. - ¿Entendiste? - preguntó acercando su rostro al mío, yo me sonrojé un poco pero puse mis brazos al alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué mas a sus labios.

- Sí señor. Que sea lo que ordene el jefe - contesté travieso antes de besarlo...

Y digamos que tuvimos un rápido en el carro antes de que yo entrará a casa y el se fuera para la suya...

Sonreí cuando me metí en la ducha para bañarme nuevamente. Presentía que mi relación con el jefe desataría una aventura interesante...

Que puedo decir. Soy irresistible hasta para el mujeriego de mi jefe.

* * *

**(1)**_ Significa que volvió a muchos hombres gay's, al acostarse con ellos.  
_

* * *

**VioletaBlak:**... Bueno... Aquí el capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos veamos en el proximo.

_**Matta-ne~**_


End file.
